justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Action
Justice League Action ''is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This story feature slight crossovers from Naruto, InuYasha, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. The Alternate title for this story is called ''Justice League: The Grand Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines The Main Pairings are *Fire Shadow / Black Canary *Superman / Wonder Woman *Batman / Zantanna *Green Lantern / Hawkgirl *Green Arrow / Storm Shadow *Martian Manhunter / Aurora Blade *Seraphim / Cherubim ''Plot 'Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Fire Shadow, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquman, Seraphim, Cherubim, Aurora Blade, & Storm Shadow' plus many more heroes protect the Earth can countless other worlds from the forces of evil as The Justice League. Justice League Founding Members #Superman ( Clark Kent / Kal-El )'' #''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' #''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana / Diana Prince )'' #''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' #''The Flash ( Barry Allen )'' #''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Johns )'' #''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol )'' #''Fire Shadow ( Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze )'' #''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' #''Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' #''Storm Shadow ( Cassandra Cain) )'' #''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / Orin )'' #''Seraphim / Holy Blade ( Kagome Higurashi / Kivariel )'' #''Cherubim / Hell Blaze ( Sango Kasasumori / Sango Satan )'' #''Zantanna ( Zantanna Zatara )'' #''Aurora Blade ( Jasmine Yakushima Makimoto )'' ''Other Members Allies Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: DxD Genesis Season 4: Arkham Revolution Season 5: War of The Gods Season 6: Storm of The Apocalyspe Season 7: The Infinite Great Road to The Eternal Light Trivia *Kagome is the daughter of The Biblical God of The Princess of The Heaevnly Angels. She is The Head Angel of The Angels of Punishment. Kagome is an Archangel and her power rivals the might of The Biblical God.'' *''Sango is The Daughter of The Orginal Satan and Supreme Queen of The Underworld. She is The Most Powerful Super Devil. Sango rivals the might of her father, The Original Satan.'' *''Naruto is a natural born Meta-Human like Dinah. During his childhood, he was trained by his parents Minato & Kushina before they were murdered. Naruto & Cassandra are the youngest members of The Justice League. He has many abilities'' **''Element Manipulation'' **''Immortality'' **''Martial Arts'' **''Super Strength'' **''Super Speed'' **''Enhanced Sight'' **''Enhanced Smell'' **''10 Tailed Beast Transformation'' **''Gravity Manipulation'' **''Time Manipulation'' **''Yin & Yang Release'' **''6 Paths Mode'' *''Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki were members of The Justice Society of America. Minato is known as The Yellow Flash and Kushina was called The Red Death.'' *''Dinah unlocked her new powers and abilities along with her MartialArt Skilla and The Canary Cry. She has grown 12 Jet Black Fallen Angel Wings from her back. Dinah and Naruto are the first 2 Mega Meta-Humans.'' **''Flight'' **''Super Strength'' **''Super Speed'' **''Martial Arts'' **''Enhanced Healing'' **''Enhanced Durability'' **''Enhanced Endurance '' **''Twilight Magic'' **''Elemental Magic'' **''Light-based Weapons'' *''Shayera did not betray The League because she was not a spy, she is the captain of The Thangarian Law Enforcement Force. Shayera was also a member of The Justice Society of America.'' *''Ravanger is a reformed villain the story. She joins The League after Naruto restores her missing eye'' *''Lady Shiva gave Cassandra to Batman to train her and become her guardian. Cassandra takes on the title of Storm Shadow after she see Fire Shadow as her inspiration.'' *''Jasmine was once a former member of the League of Shadow until she defected and joined The League. She is a Meta-Human with the ability to use all 8 of her arms and create color based weapons.'' Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons